1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting devices and methods, particularly, to a detecting device and a method for detecting voltage value of a Voltage Identification (VID) module on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A VID module is generally disposed on a motherboard to control CPU core voltage. During motherboard testing, CPU core voltage may be checked via measuring voltage output by the VID module with a multimeter. Manually connecting the multimeter is difficult and risky with the compact layout of circuit boards, and may easily cause short circuits and damage the motherboard. In addition, connections may be unstable during testing, thus decreasing testing accuracy.